Paint You a Story
by decarlovable
Summary: The Anderberry twins were invited to the last big party of their senior year, hosted by the popular Kurt Hummel. Would this be a chance for Blaine to come out before leaving to New York City?


**Paint You a Story**

"Are you going to Kurt Hummel's party on Friday?" Rachel asked slinging her backpack on her shoulders and closing her locker.

Blaine adjusted the strap of his satchel scrunching up his face in confusion as they walked. "Why would I want to go to one of those parties?"

Rachel sighed and touched her golden star necklace, "It's the last party of the year before we head off to college, you know".

Blaine scuffed and dragged his feet on the ground, as if they had this conversation a million times. "So?"

"Can't we have one night of fun before we leave to New York?" she asked with begging eyes.

"But there'll be... beer," he showed his face in disgust, "and Kurt Hummel's, like, the most popular guy in school. You know everyone is going to go".

Rachel groaned in frustration grabbing Blaine's wrist and pulling him to the side of the hallway, "Okay, no, Blaine, you need to live a little. It's the last party of the year. If you have a drink or so, whatever. We'll be there to actually have fun instead of gouging ourselves with popcorn and crying on the couch watching musicals-,"

"But, I thought you loved watching musicals," Blaine whined showing a small frown.

"Yes, I do, I just- can we go?" she paused before adding, "You may find your first boyfriend there," Rachel smiled.

"Rachel," Blaine hissed looking at the people rushing past him, "Nobody knows I'm gay, pipe down".

The girl brushed her fingers through her hair and looked around as well, "Blaine, maybe this is your chance to, you know, come out".

The boy shook his head avoiding eye contact with Rachel letting the silence sneak in for a moment before the bell chimed through the school, "Okay, fine," he said quietly.

Rachel raised her eyebrows and pulled a tight grin tugging the boy into a suffocating hug squealing, "Thank you," way too many times needed.

"Okay! Okay!" Blaine gasped de-hinging the girl from his torso.

"You will not regret this!" Rachel laughed.

* * *

_What are you supposed to wear to go to a party? _Blaine thought looking at his reflection in the mirror. He wore his chucks, dark skinny jeans, and a fitted t-shirt. No, he wasn't planning on coming out by wearing designer clothes; rather he would just not dance with girls and maybe talk to guys. That sounded so weird to him. Having a boyfriend, you date, hold hands, ki-… a deep blush rushed into Blaine's cheeks as he thought. It was sad to call himself a virgin to kissing; after all, he's a senior. He dropped his head feeling odd not having his shirt tucked in and finished off with a bowtie. He didn't even gel his hair. _Well maybe some product won't hurt_, he thought squeezing out some mousse into his hands and running it through his damp curls. A knock on the door sounded turning Blaine's attention away from the mirror and to the knots of nerves tightening in his stomach. "Let's go, little brother!" Rachel cheered barging into his room.

"Only by eight minutes," Blaine mumbled self consciously looking down at his outfit.

Rachel snatched Blaine's hand and yanked him out of his room. "This is your coming out day!" she announced pulling Blaine out of the house.

"Shouldn't you be more sentimental or, I don't know, serious about my coming out? It's sort of a big deal".

Rachel covered her mouth to hide her chuckles as they walked down the dark street towards Kurt Hummel's house. "Are you kidding? I knew you were gay when you started stealing my Barbie's!"

Blaine laughed and squeezed her hand as they neared the house, music echoing down the street, "I don't know about this," Blaine whined slowing his steps when he saw the front door lit with life. Rachel let go of his hand to walk up the stairs sending the knots in his stomach to twist and tangle in worry.

"Calm down, we're here to have fun," she said lifting her hand knocking on the door.

It swung open immediately, a bulky jock in a letterman jacket greeting them, "Hey, who invited you?" the boy asked pointing a finger with a hand that was holding a bottle of beer.

"Quarterback, Finn Hudson," Rachel called. The boy looked dazed, not paying attention, "You know, my boyfriend," Rachel stated fixing her dress then gestured to Blaine, "my brother".

The boy in the letterman jacket burped and shook his head, "I don't know who you two fu-,"

"Okay!" Finn shouted pulling the jock away and held open the door for them to walk in.

"Hey, baby," Rachel cooed pressing her lips to Finn's.

"Oh, God," Blaine groaned in protest walking past them then winced when Rachel thumped him on the back of the head. He sighed looking around and biting harshly at his lip. He didn't recognize anybody. Well, he heard rumors of the jocks and Cheerios he passed but it wasn't like he ever talked to any of them. Stacks of beer were piled up on the floor, red plastic cups placed next to them. Music pumped through the house as he reached for a can and cracked it open. Lifting it to his lips, he tasted the bitter alcohol rushing down his throat. "Oh, God, no," he stuck out his tongue in distaste and set down the can.

"Too much for you?" someone asked as he straightened. It, of course, wasn't anyone he recognized.

"A bit," Blaine answered awkwardly.

"Can I finish it for you?" the tall boy asked.

"All yours," Blaine laughed sucking on his tongue to try to eliminate the bitter taste that clung to it. The other boy bent down to retrieve the can and chugged it in a matter of seconds, lowered it from his mouth, licked his lips, then set the can down.

"So, I heard you were gay," the man winked stepping far too close for comfort. Blaine widened his eyes, heart racing in fear. Who did this guy think he was? Announcing personal information of a stranger? His mind was so boggled in worry, he couldn't think straight.

"From whom?" he asked angrily.

The boy put up his hands defensively, "Whoa, there, calm down, 'was only guessing," he laughed and lowered his hands, "the name's Sebastian," he stretched out a hand.

Blaine shook his hand lightly, "Blaine".

Sebastian cleared his throat then cheekily grinned once he heard an upbeat song start to play. He clamped a hand on Blaine's shoulder, "Come on, let's dance".

Blaine gaped at the other boy. Was this it? His chance to come out staring right back at him? What will people say? This was a stranger! A drunken stranger, who was gay. But how else would he come out? School? He would be written about in the school newspaper. Teased every time he steps in Ohio. He shook his thoughts of teasing away and looked at Sebastian. He was ready. "Sure," he managed to squeak out before the other boy tugged his hand leading him to a patio with a dance floor surrounded by jocks and Cheerios. A few pairs danced on the floor, but once Sebastian and Blaine stepped onto the floor, everything got quiet, yet the music was still pounding, maybe even louder now. It took him a while to realize why; he was holding hands with not only a stranger, but a boy. The pair must have looked strange by the way they turned heads. The people watched curiously as Blaine slipped his hand out of the other boys, and danced in place instead. Sebastian laughed and danced closer to him. Blaine laughed awkwardly and continued to dance shimmying and giggling at any old dance move Sebastian tried to pull. Blaine bobbed his head and shook his hips, smiling. _You know, this is kind of fun,_ Blaine thought, allowing Sebastian to step closer. The other boy bit his bottom lip seductively, hooking his fingers in Blaine's belt loops and pulling him so that their hips touched. The crowd gasped and chatted loudly to one another, he heard his name in each conversation.

Blaine's heart raced madly as he whispered, "No," then shoved Sebastian off running back into the house. He couldn't just flee out of a party after 5 minutes, Rachel will murder him. Instead, he steered himself down a flight of stairs and through a door. That's when he stopped, breath hitching, heart skittering, eyes glistening in evident tears. He shut the door behind him and took this moment to look around. A few tears ran down his cheeks, but he ignored them as he peered about the room, "Wow," he whimpered. It was almost as if every thought has left his mind and was replaced by calming energy. He wasn't sure how he got here, but this room was exactly what he needed. He felt instantly calmer after a moment of only standing in this room. The walls were covered in dark purples, blues, and grays. Curtains draped along the ceiling that sparkled everywhere you moved around the room. In bold black letters, quotes were hand painted throughout the room. Flush chairs were lined against the wall, and an inviting bed covered in decorative pillows and blankets sat in the corner.

He experimentally flicked the lights off and walked further into the room. The ceiling was lit dimly in white Christmas lights, appearing as they were stars. A ray of moonlight shown through the shades of the window next to the bed and onto the carpeted floor. Blaine sniffed and lay on the floor watching the ceiling twinkle and shine through the darkness. It took him back.

"Blaine! Blaine! Come here!" Rachel squealed wrapping her hand in the little boys.

"What is it?" Blaine asked in a squeaky voice setting his juice box down and following the hair and ribbons that flowed behind Rachel.

"Wait until you see!" she cheered leading them to their backyard. "Look! Look! See?" she shouted in excitement.

Blaine looked at the night and giggled, "Disco lights!"

"No, silly! Stars!" Rachel grinned looking up and sighing in contentment. The sky was sprinkled in white specks of light behind the sheet of navy behind it. "I'm gonna be up there someday. A star."

"Why can't I come?" Blaine whined tugging on her small hand.

"Look, Blaine-y, there are so many. Of course you can come!" she jumped up and down tipping back her head to get a better look. Blaine let go of her hand and lay down. The little girl widened her eyes at the boy, "What're you doing? That's a new outfit!"

"It's okay, Rachel, you can," Blaine whined patting at a patch of grass next to him.

"It's a new dress," she pouted then sighed laying down next to him.

After a few minutes of silence, Blaine gasped and lifted a small finger to the sky, "A shooting star!" he yelled with a grin. His voice cracked slightly as he yelled in awe of the streak of light crossing the night sky.

Rachel giggled and pointed at the star, "See? Someone is getting shot to the sky to be a star! That's gonna be us someday!" she exclaimed.

"I hope so," Blaine whispered staring at the lit ceiling and the craftily created curtains that twisted and draped loosely around the wires of lights. There was so much detail and time and effort put into this single room. He wondered how anyone could be as clever as to make this sort of room. Suddenly someone opened the door and shuffled into the room. Blaine lifted himself on his elbow to find a tall boy sitting on the foot of the bed with his face in his hands. "Kurt?"

The boy sniffed and wiped his eyes turning his head towards him. "What are you doing here?" he asked, his voice muffled by tears.

Blaine blinked and sat up, "I had to get away," he answered.

"Me too," the other boy sighed standing and walked to the middle of the room sitting next to him.

They both looked up at the ceiling for a few minutes. Eyes following the flow of the curtains and how it wrapped around the blinking lights. Blaine looked at Kurt who sat with his head tipped back to watch the ceiling, "Did you make all of this?"

Kurt tilted his head and smiled lightly, "Yeah, it's-," he paused, "calming". He stared at the ceiling and gave a small smile, "It's just that if I went home to blank walls, I'd feel like I had no personality, or of no importance in a way. But with this, I feel like I have a purpose. Like there's something to look forward to once I get out of here. Honestly, this is the only place I can be me". The boy looked at Blaine then dropped his head, "I don't know why I'm telling you all of this. I guess it's just, you know, the room".

"I like the room," he paused, "But I don't know why you hang out with the jocks and cheerleaders. You seem more real right now than I've ever seen you at school".

"I don't really want to talk about them but I'll say one thing. I only hang out with them because if I didn't, well, you know what happens," he said shaking his head. Blaine knew exactly what he meant. Slushies, shoves into lockers, thrown into dumpsters. He wondered why he didn't transfer schools after everything that happened. Probably because of Rachel. She seemed to keep a good leash on him. Throwing comebacks as quick as the insults came. He was certainly thankful for her.

He stared at the ceiling and gave a small smile, "Its

Blaine nodded looking at an arrangement of quotes painted on the walls. "So you painted…," he trailed off avoiding his eyes.

"Yeah," he smiled pointing his finger at one of the quotes, "That one," he paused to rub one of his eyes, "it has helped me through a lot, it says, 'How terribly sad it was that people are made in such a way that they get used to something as extraordinary as living'," he sniffed and gripped the carpeted floor. "It makes me want to keep going, you know, make something out of myself".

"What do you want to make out of yourself?" Blaine asked as Kurt looked at him. It was the first time they really looked at each other. As strangers, but strangely connected in a compassionate way. Rather, an understanding way.

"I want to get out of Ohio and away from these people. Maybe to New York and be who I am, you know, a singer, an actor," he licked his lips absently, tears still hung onto his cheeks, "gay," he said quietly. "My life would be complete if I-," he bit his lip, "if I have a bit of courage to be who I want to be, I guess".

The other boy raised his eyebrows then sniffed sadly, "Is that why you're crying?"

"Is that why you're crying?" Kurt repeated breathing shakily. Blaine nodded then dropped his head, Kurt only stared at him. "I figured. I saw you dancing with Sebastian then, you just… ran off. I tried to defend you, but, I didn't know your name. I still don't. Anyways, the jocks called me a fag for trying to stop them from gossiping… about you a- and I… I ended up here. I always do," he looked at his feet. "Ohioans suck," he scuffed dropping his head.

"I can see why," Blaine whispered hugging his knees closely to his chest. Kurt sat crossed legged letting his tears flow as he tried to concentrate on the painted quote. "Blaine," he said.

"Huh?" Kurt asked shaking himself out of his thoughts.

"My name is Blaine".

Kurt merely smiled and went back to watching the quotes. "Nice to meet you, Blaine".

"Nice to meet you too, Kurt," he laughed.

The other boy sat in silence then scooted closer to him and pulled him into a hug, Blaine chuckled again and hugged him back. Kurt pulled away and held onto his hands. They were warm to the touch, skin porcelain, his eyes glistening, and lashes thick with tears. "As soon as we get out of here, you can be whoever you want to be," he smiled.

"Why can't we now?" Blaine asked innocently squeezing his hands.

Kurt stared at him closely and wiped one of his tears with a thumb. He leaned his head in closer, planting a brief kiss to Blaine's lips. "Now _you_ can," he whispered.

* * *

"Blaine, what are you doing?" Rachel asked, peeking her head through the apartment door of his room.

"Painting," he answered concentrating on the strokes of his brush. He dipped the brush in the silver paint and lifted it to the wall, leaving bold streaks on his naked walls. He set down the brush and stepped back to eye his creation. 'Some of us get dipped in flat, some in satin, some in gloss; but every once in a while, you find someone who's iridescent, and once you do, nothing will ever compare'.


End file.
